Since a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has features of small size, low power consumption, no radiation, etc, it has been developed rapidly in recent years, and dominates the current display field.
A main structure of a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and an alignment substrate which are aligned, and a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the alignment substrate. The array substrate and the alignment substrate are sealed with each other by sealant. The thickness of the liquid crystal layer is mainly controlled by spacers located on the alignment substrate. The spacers include main spacers and auxiliary spacers which make different contributions. The length of a main spacer is greater than that of an auxiliary spacer.